


Poison is in everything (and no thing is without poison)

by WhyWhyNot



Series: Three Wise Monkeys [11]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Blanket Permission, Gen, Human Disaster Matt Murdock, Vigilantism, do not try this at home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2019-11-13 21:43:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18039593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot
Summary: Santino collects poisonous plants





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from a quote by Paracelsus:
> 
> Poison is in everything, and no thing is without poison. The dosage makes it either a poison or a remedy.
> 
> I know I took a bit longer than usual to update, it was raining.

Santino is researching poisons. 

No, scratch that. Santino is actively trying to fit as many poisonous plants in his room as he can, under the cover of spices and houseplants. 

(A pot of daffodils, rarely fatal, with toxic bulbs. Devil's Ivy, mildly harmful, for its name. Fresh peppers, with their burning juice, to spray into enemy eyes.)

(Ornamental peppers, potentially deadly, for the worst case scenario.)

\---

Santino is watching a video about making cyanide with cherry pits when Matt comes in through the window. 

(Matt always comes in through the window, but this one doesn't have a fire escape, and he wants to know _how_.)

"Are you... Are you watching a video about _cyanide_?"

Santino shrugs.

"I shrugged. And I think it's interesting."

It's not a lie. Santino isn't a genius by ant means, but he does have pretty good grades in chemistry. 

Matt cocks his head on the side.

"This... Sounds wrong, but I don't know enough about healthy hobbies to judge."

\---

Claire, as always, ends up being the voice of reason. 

"No. Santino, no. No cyanide.  
\- But...  
\- No. No cyanide. You can keep the houseplants, but we will discuss it together before any of us poisons anyone."

She frowns in consideration. 

"This said, feel free to make as many pepper sprays as you want. You and I could do with more protection."

\---

Santino wonders if he can learn self-defense from YouTube videos.


	2. Chapter 2

 

**Author's Note:**

> Netflix Canon Things We Know About Santino:  
> \- latino  
> \- lives with his mother in Claire's building  
> \- found a vigilante in a dumpster and told a nurse  
> \- speak Spanish  
> \- ?????


End file.
